Video imaging systems have been proposed for use in vehicles to monitor a subject person such as the driver and other passengers in the vehicle. Some proposed video imaging systems include one or two cameras focused on the driver of the vehicle to capture images of the driver's face. The video images are processed generally using computer vision and pattern recognition techniques to determine various facial characteristics of the driver including position, orientation, and movement of the driver's eyes, face, and head. Some advanced eye monitoring systems process the captured images to determine eye closure, such as open, half-open (half-closed), and closed states of the eye(s).
By knowing the driver's facial characteristics, vehicle control systems can provide enhanced vehicle functions. For example, a vehicle control system can monitor one or both eyes of the subject driver and determine a condition in which the driver appears to be fatigued or drowsy based on statistical analysis of the cumulated results of open or closed state of the eye(s) over time. Generally, standard human factor measures such as PerClos (percentage of eye closure) and AveClos (average of eye closure) could be used to determine the drowsiness state of the driver. For instance, if the AveClos value is determined to be above a certain threshold, the system may initiate countermeasure action(s) to alert the driver of the driver drowsy condition and/or attempt to awaken the driver.
Some proposed vision-based imaging systems that monitor the eye(s) of the driver of a vehicle require infrared (IR) illumination along with visible light filters to control scene brightness levels inside of the vehicle cockpit. One such driver monitoring system produces bright and dark eye conditions that are captured as video images, which are processed to determine whether the eye is in the open position or closed position. Such prior known driver eye monitoring systems generally require specific setup of infrared illuminators on and off the optical camera axis. In addition, these systems are generally expensive, their setup in a vehicle is not practical, and they may be ineffective when used in variable lighting conditions, especially in bright sunny conditions. Further, variations in eyelash contrast and eye iris darkness levels for different subject persons may cause such prior systems to make erroneous eye state discrimination decisions.